Polymer coating compositions designed for use on the interior of food containers are required to meet very stringent requirements. In addition to severe adhesion requirements to the substrate, the polymer must be able to withstand steaming, must not interact with the food material, and must not be subjected to staining from the food material. Added to these very rigorous requirements additional limitations on organic solvent content are being placed on polymer compositions in general.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a water dilutable coating composition which meets the above-recited stringent requirements and is specifically adapted to coating the interior of food containers.